Gentle Unruhe
by GIA-B
Summary: Alternate Universe of sorts. Matt is a vampire, and Mimi is out to make him her next victim. Only not in the way you think... or may not think. R&R please and thank you.
1. Prologue

Gentle Unruhe  
Written By: GIA  
Email: gia_b86@hotmail.com  
Summary: Somewhat alternate universe, of sorts. Matt is a vampire, and Mimi hopes to make him her next victim... only not the way you think. R&R.  
  
Author Notes and Dedications: This story came about after having many long discussions about vampire posses and vampires in general with my best friend Maggie. Not to mention impromptu ideas about a vampire attacking me while I was reading "Pandora" by Anne Rice. So I dedicate this story to Maggie, and to Gatomon_1 who read it and asked when I was going to finish it... yeah I know it sounds corny, but you weren't there!  
  
*Prologue*   
A book lay strewn across the young girls chest, the gleam of the unthreatening paperback shining in the light of the crescent moon. The child's eyes were closed and rapid eye movement was visible.  
My hand was cold to the touch as my knuckles grazed her cheekbones eliciting a sigh from her. I picked up the book, and the bookmark that wasn't far, and saved the place where she had last left off. Though it would prove pointless because of what was next to come.  
The child rolled over onto her side, almost as though the weight of the book restrained her movements. Her golden red tendrils fell across her shoulder leaving a large amount of flesh exposed at her neck.  
My knuckles descended from her cheeks to the pulse at her neck. Though calm in its unrest, my mouth still twitched at what was to come.   
I knelt next to the infantile bed, trying hard not to jostle her childlike features with my movements I took in a breath of her freshly washed hair, strawberry-banana combination filling my nostrils, as I lifted my hand from her neck.  
"Forgive me father," I recited, barely above an audible whisper, "For I have sinned."   
With the final words spoken my hand clamped over the girls mouth, preventing any loud protests, and my fangs sank into her now flushed skin. A victory soon to be forgotten.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her lips twitched gracefully, as a smile formed on her lush lips. The sins of an angel recently committed.   
How could she be called virtuous, when she had kissed so many different guys, she rivaled the male skater of the "Golden Pair" from her favorite show Ranma 1/2?   
Her recent victim had but a small, angelic smile plastered atop his Cupid's bow lips.   
She wiped the last remnants of her pink lipstick from his lips, and dropped her head to cover her ocean blue eyes. Her pink hair, accented by small silver studs, fell across her shoulders.  
Eean brought his fingers to lift her chin, forcing her to face him.  
"Mimi, really, it's a bit late for shyness." He told her with a contagious smile.  
"Is it?" She countered. He sobered a bit, his smile fading slowly. He dropped his hand and it went soundlessly to his side.  
"Got plans for Saturday?" Eean asked, seemingly already aware of the answer.  
"Yeah." She replied routinely. Eean nodded in defeat.  
"Well M," he said, using her common nick name, "its been fun."  
"Yeah... fun."  
"I'll see you around." He smiled. She returned it heartedly.  
"Count on it." He chuckled knowing the words were as fake as a three-dollar bill. The two shook hands, ending a doomed relationship, and went their separate ways, leaving the library parking lot in their wake.  
Little did Mimi know the next few minutes would decide her life's path.  



	2. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*  
Mimi Tachikawa walked briskly away from the parking lot, and away from Eean. Her finger went up into the air and, with the fingertip, she drew an imaginary tally on an equally invincible score sheet.   
She dropped her arm to its side, and looked both ways before crossing the street. It was dark, and some stars studded and shined in the sky. The moon played an eerie glow on the water in the creek on the other side of her. She smiled at the picture it presented, and kept staring even as her foot took its first step to go across the street.  
A hand shot out to prevent her further, and she was glad for that. As it was, a truck had come out of nowhere, and was speeding in her general direction.   
The cold grasp elicited a tremble from Mimi, as she stumbled back onto the sidewalk from which she had recently stepped.  
"Hey," Mimi said, her gaze and total attention focused on straightening and composing herself accordingly, "Thanks. I could have been killed had you-"  
At this point her gaze had met his. The frozen ice she saw there, made her shiver. His wayward blonde hair, however, was anything but cold. In fact, Mimi thought, its pretty enticing.  
Mimi, who based most relationships on physical assets, was speechless. He was definitely physically appealing.  
He turned away and began walking away, without a backward glance.  
"Hey." Mimi shouted. "Hey!"  
He didn't stop, or even slow, and Mimi picked up pace so that she could reach him. Her exasperation at his sudden departure made her stop to assess him.  
"Would you stop?" She asked, a little frustrated. Apparently her mindless pleading had worked.  
When he stopped, he slowly turned around to face her. When he was finished, Mimi was able to fully comprehend him.   
He wore a long, ankle length, black leather jacket, with black leather pants. He wore a blood red crew neck sweater underneath. He was extremely stylish, and Mimi found that to be particularly attractive.  
"Is there something I can help you with?" He finally asked, and Mimi nearly groaned at his languid voice. But she narrowed her eyes, as his tone sunk in.  
"What you did back there damn near saved my life. I... I just wanted... to say thank you." She stammered out. He nodded, and turned back around and began walking again.  
She rolled her eyes and ran ahead of him again, blocking him. Thrusting her hand in front of him, she spoke, "Mimi Tachikawa."  
He paused and considered her for a moment.  
"Yamato Ishida." He said and took her hand gingerly.  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Wow, wasn't that nice?" Yamato said sarcastically. Before Mimi could for a response, Matt had turned back around and was leaving.  
  
"Hey! I wasn't finished with you yet." He chuckled and kept walking. Her tone changed dramatically, almost a whole octave lower. "I haven't properly thanked you yet!"  
  
He turned languidly towards her.  
  
"Do you honestly think you could get a guy like me?" His question was seemingly sill, but held no humor.  
  
"If you give me ten minutes," Mimi smiled approaching him, "I'm sure you'll love me."  
  
"Confident are we?"  
  
"In it's entirety." She confirmed. "So you comin'?"  
  
"I'm beginning to think, Ms. Tachikawa, that I can deny you nothing." He said with an exasperated groan.  
  
"Funny how that is."  
  
"Very."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So you don't go to school because you don't like the day?" Mimi asked confused. He nodded. He seemed entirely too preoccupied, and it seemed to irk Mimi. He rubbed his arms in irritation.  
  
"Yeah I hate the 'morning fire'." He said absentmindedly.  
  
"Morning what?"  
  
"Its nothing, look I should go. Its getting late. Plus I'm hungry." He said standing from the park bench in which they had sat for nearly an hour, talking about everything and nothing. But his agitation was quickly becoming annoying.   
  
"Yeah, I'm hungry too. Lets grab a burger at the 24 hour McDonald's." She stood as well.  
  
"Look," He glanced at his watch, it read 1:28 a.m., "I have a curfew, and I'm bordering on later her… so-o-o… I better leave." It was apparent that things like 'goodbye' had never been his strong suit.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi replied, a little peeved at his behavior. The hurt was evident in her eyes when she looked up at him. "Okay. I suppose it is pretty late."  
He nodded, his golden blonde hair whisking in the warm night air. He smiled and walked away. Mimi, reluctant to let Yamato walk away forever, shouted.  
  
"Wait!" She approached him quickly. "What's your number? Maybe we could spend a night… walking again."  
  
He contemplated his next move, but was surprised to find himself reaching into his leather jacket for a pen. Mimi stuck out her hand to provide a writing service.  
  
He jotted it down and continued walking. She smiled and turned her way, to begin the track home.  



End file.
